bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Bakugan Dimensions Glitches
Not a Full Team This glitch happens when only one or two of your Bakugan appear when you wish to swap teams, and the space with no Bakugan is blank. Never load Sometimes a battle never loads and it just freezes. The brawling screen never appears and it's stuck until someone refreshes the page or exits out. This most commonly occurs when brawling another online player, rarely with a NPC. Wrong Stats This happens when the stats of your bakugan aren't what they're supposed to be. They can be zero or the stats of the last bakugan you used. Wrong Placement Glitch This happens when your move bar, attacks and opponents attacks all start in the middle of the screen. You usually can't see any bakugan when this happens. It prevents you from playing a basic attack against your enemy. Cut-off Action Bar This happens when the action bar holding your moves and the chat box gets cut off at the bottom. This can prevent you from reaching the settings or using the chat box. This glitch can be caused if you zoom in on the screen. Wrong Display Glitch This glitch happens when the diplayed bakugan doesn't doesn't match the actual bakugan that the character has. Also the displayed avatar head might not match the actual characters head. No Limbs Glitch This glitch happens to a NPC in the Downtown area. It makes her limbs invisible. You can still interact with her. This can also happen with other people, including real people (non-CPU's) controled by other users. People also have been hairless, shirtless, shoeless, and bald. Sometimes especially when there are a crowd of PCC'S, they will show up as blue instead of who they really are. Sometimes peoples clothes and even heads disappear. Pixel Enlargement Glitch This glitch happens sometimes in a Battle. It makes your Bakugan huge and you then have to actually make your screen bigger. Map Switch Glitch This happens when you switch from place to place on you're map too quickly or can sometimes happen when you log on you can still move but you start in the trees. Picture 116.png Picture 5435423.png Repeating action glitch Sometimes when your opponent attacks while it's loading and your opponent attacks your bakugan, it will keep doing the action when it's hit by an attack. Another version of this glitch is when you've just started a battle and your Bakugan is hit before the opponent is shown to attack. Both Bakugan are invisible at this moment. Invisible Enemy On a rare occasion you can't see your opponent's Bakugan in the battle. Invisible Enemy 002.JPG|A Pyrus Merlix brawling an invisible Ventus Lumitroid. Invisible Enemy 001.JPG|Pyrus Merlix versus invisible Lumitroid. No Battle Glitch This glitch happens when you start a battle with someone but you never end it. It never happens when in a battle with a non-controlled player. Continuous Music Sometimes the Ready Screen Music will continue non-stop until the game is closed, it even plays during brawls. And sometimes the brawl music will play when not in a brawl. Continuous Brawls Sometimes if you brawl someone (unknown if winning is required) and after the brawl, it starts over. Wrong Bakugan Sometimes in a brawl if you choose a Bakugan, a different one gets sent out instead. Newbie Glitch A glitch that occurs with many of the newer NPC's, they get their assigned team swapped out with the Aquos team that Marucho started out with, and a random set of Aquos moves from all Aquos styles. Also, if the NPC had an older version, such as Shun, he may revert back to when he had his older team instead of his current team. Unrevealing hidden move. Sometimes when you attack, the opponents hidden move will not reveal. (this could be because you ignored it) Floating Bakugan Glitch﻿ Sometimes when you click a bakugan in the ready screen, the picture of the closed bakugan will remain floating everywhere you go. This has happened with bakugan, battle gear, and labels (names). dimensions glitch1.png|floating stealth haos strikeflier dimensions glitch2.png Wall-Climbing Glitch Sometimes, you can accidentally walk up the walls of the School then end up on "top" of the school. After that happens your avatar is frozen and cannot move from that spot. All Styles Glitch Sometimes when you go to choose your Fighting Style, all of the fighting styles are able to be used. When in battle﻿ In battle when this glitch is in effect, you can only use Battle Gear Attacks or Defenses, BakuNano Attacks of Defenses, Basic Attack, and Basic Block. ﻿ Gallery File:BD_Glitch_3.jpg File:BAKUGANDIMENSIONSGLITCH.png glitch3.PNG Screen shot 2010-12-29 at 5.24.24 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-29 at 5.16.59 PM.png|Unable to choose Dharak Colossus Screen shot 2010-12-29 at 4.30.13 PM.png hsg.PNG|a headless, shirtless guy hsg0.PNG|another headless,shirtless,person Picture 10\j.png|No clothes glitch Picture 11dd.png|hairless glitch glitch1.PNG glitch2.PNG OMG.PNG J5.png Glitch.PNG|A Friends Glitch(NOTE: It says 0/0) Glitch.PNG Screen shot 2010-12-29 at 4.30.13 PM.png Cut off glitch2.png danglitch.png|dan with no face wtf chat.png|people talking in a chat-free zone Dimensions Glitch.png|Bakugan not registering Glitch (should be a venexus) BD glitch.png Bald_BD_Avatar.png|Balds BD Avatar BD_Glitch.png Major_glitch_in_the_SYSTEM.png undefined|A tile glitch in BD at the Park TileGlitchesBD.png Drago Glitch ....PNG Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Errors